


Deny, Deny, Deny

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Biting, Coming Untouched, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise, Voice, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin, BDSM, dom!Harry sub!Eggsy with kinks: voice, praise,biting, BDSM, powerplay, orgasm denial followed by forced orgasms, no toys, coming untouched, tonnes of kisses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny, Deny, Deny

“You’ve done so well, my boy.” 

The words caress him, running down his spine in an icy trickle and making him arch off the bed as if he could lean into them, let them wrap around him. The low chuckle that follows after is even better and his red-bitten lips part in a long-suffering moan. 

Harry Hart is a cat who likes to play with his food and he has long since chosen Eggsy as his prey.

“Let’s not ruin it now, hm? You can hold on a little longer. For me.” 

Skin slick with sweat burns hotter as Harry’s nimble fingers trace fire down his stomach, sliding down the curve of his hip leisurely. He can’t help it; his hands tug at their bindings, but it’s to no avail. Harry’s skills at knot-tying could never be called into question and Eggsy has no choice but to slump back to the mattress unsatisfied. His nails press red crescents into his palms and he takes to worrying his lower lip again as his fingers move to trace a path around his swollen cock. It lies nearly flat against his stomach at this point, throbbing, aching for the release he keeps denying it. 

Harry hasn’t given the command. Eggsy has to wait. That is how it is now and how it has always been. Eggsy’s life crept along, eking out twenty-four years at a standstill until Harry walked in and galvanized it.

A spark of pleasure ignites inside him at the barest brush of Harry’s fingers over his cock, jerking him back to the present. There’s a slight look of displeasure on his face and Eggsy immediately regrets letting his mind go off on a tangent. Harry can always tell when he isn’t completely there, completely focused and he never lets it go unpunished. He can’t imagine what he could possibly do to punish him now and a slight thrill runs through him in anticipation. 

Perhaps it should disturb him, he thinks, how ready he is to bend to the other’s will without a second thought. But Harry has earned his trust a thousand times over, the only person ever to do so and he’s never had much to offer besides himself. Fortunately, Harry seems more than satisfied with that. 

“Your mind was wandering,” he says and it isn’t a question. They’ve both learned to read each other remarkably well in such a short span of time and Eggsy doesn’t bother trying to hide it. 

He shrugs one shoulder as best he can with his arms outstretched, hands tied securely to the headboard. Smiling sheepishly up at him he manages to get out, “Sorry, bruv. Just gettin’ a little impatient is all.” He shifts his hips meaningfully, hissing a breath in through his teeth as the movement shifts his prick, head skimming along his torso. Not enough, not early enough, to be satisfying but it’s more than he’s gotten all night and he tries to repeat the motion. 

Harry’s hands stop him, pinning his hips in place. To Eggsy’s surprise he doesn’t do anything more than smooth them down lower, the heat from his palms soothing on the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. 

Sighing, his eyes start to flutter closed. Harry doesn’t let up, just continues to run his hands over him, everywhere but where he needs it most. It’s relaxing and eventually he stops questioning it, just lets it happen. His eyes flicker shut completely and he breathes out long and slow, humming contentedly. 

Harry always knows just how and where to touch him. There’s been more than one night he’s come home tense and stressed from a mission only to melt into him, his body, his hands, tension flowing out of him until he could sleep. 

This time it’s a burst of pain that brings him back to their current activities. “What the fuck?” His eyes fly wide open, body trying to jerk away automatically but it doesn’t have anywhere to go. He glances down to find Harry smirking between his legs, a red ring of teeth marks marring his inner thigh. 

“Do I have your attention now?” he asks, and Eggsy can’t remember another instance in which he’s sounded quite as smug.

“Oh, fuck you,” Eggsy growls, head falling back on the pillow. His hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, his arms trembling with the effort of straining against the ropes all night. “Will you just fuck  _ me _ already?”

Again that low chuckle, again that thrill that pools low in his gut, urging him to just let go what he’s holding back. Again, wrestling himself into submission through sheer force of will, not giving himself what he desperately wants. 

Harry shrugs out of his jacket, the first article of clothing he’s lost that night. Maddeningly slowly, he takes out his cufflinks, rolling back his sleeves to his elbows before moving to hover over him. His hand cups Eggsy’s face and he leans into it, breath catching in his chest. 

Strength is evident in every hard line of his body as he holds himself over Eggsy, the muscles coiled tightly beneath the skin reminding him of just what he’s seen this man do to those who try and oppose him. But the hand resting against his cheek is gentle, feather-light, and he looks up at him through his lashes. “You want this just as much as I do,” he breathes, can’t keep back the smirk. Can’t help his hips from rolling up either, just managing brush them against Harry’s. 

His eyes darken and his thumb moves to rest on Eggsy’s lower lip, presses gently until he sucks it in obediently, tongue swirling around the tip of it suggestively. Harry uses his own weight to pin him in place, trapping his cock between their stomachs and his thumb slips out of Eggsy’s mouth as he gasps. Somewhere along the way it turns into more of a groan and it’s Harry’s turn to smirk. “I’ll let you come,” he says, voice low and right next to his ear, earning him a shudder. 

“Thank Christ,” Eggsy breathes out. Before he can start rutting himself against the dress shirt he’s determined to ruin Harry continues. 

“But,” he purrs, “I won’t touch you.” Harry raises himself up, supporting himself on knees and elbows until Eggsy can’t possibly arch up to meet him. He stares down at him, head tilted slightly to one side, curiously. 

Eggsy looks up at him, mouth hanging open slightly. “...what?” he finally manages to ask. 

One of Harry’s eyebrows twitches upwards. “You heard me.” 

“But I can’t… I’ve never…  _ Harry _ ,” he whines, and it’s soaked in desperation. He more than wants release, he needs it, but he can’t, not like this. They’ve tried before, several times, and it always ends with Harry relenting and wrapping a hand around him to finish him off, give him the extra push he needs to get over the edge. But the mischief glittering in his eyes tells Eggsy that he’s not going to be that merciful this time.

Any further protests he wants to make are swallowed down, Harry’s mouth pressing reassuringly against his. “Don’t worry,” he soothes, pulling back just enough to speak. His lips brush Eggsy’s with each word, each syllable, ghosts of kisses. “I’ll help you.” 

Eggsy levels a skeptical look at the back of Harry’s neck as he leans in to mouth at the shell of his ear. “Dunno how much help you’re gonna be if you ain’t gonna touch me,” he mutters mutinously. 

Harry ignores the snide comment, presses his lips underneath his ear and Eggsy can practically feel the smile in the kiss. “Close your eyes,” he says softly. 

Instantly, he obeys, letting out a small whine when he feels Harry pull back. There’s nothing around him now but cool, empty air and it isn’t unpleasant, but he misses the feeling of another body already. Time stretches out until he’s half-tempted to crack an eye back open just to see what’s going on. Right as he’s about to risk it he feels a soft hand cradling his jaw, feels Harry leaning back over him, feels their lips meet in a gentle kiss. 

Everything boils down to that, his senses overwhelmed by it. Every nerve is a live wire with his eyesight gone and they’ve been toyed with all night, stretched as thin as they can go. This stabilizes him and he longs to wrap his arms around Harry, pull him close, and be held in return. The closest thing he can do is moan into his mouth, push up off the mattress as far as he can. There’s still entirely too much space between them but he can almost imagine he can feel his body heat. 

Harry swipes his tongue roughly into Eggsy’s mouth, moving it past his lips when he moans. He doesn’t have to wait, silently ask permission; Eggsy is his and he’s allowed to  _ take _ . When he breaks the kiss he takes a moment to survey the boy splayed out beneath him. 

It’s a sight he’ll never tire of, not if he saw it every day for a thousand years. Pale lashes flutter against his skin as Eggsy tries to keep his eyes closed, not allowing himself to check and see where Harry’s gone. His lips, already red from where he’d worried at them, are swollen and slightly parted as he sucks in breath after breath to try and recover from the kiss. His chest heaves and Harry can’t keep back a smirk at that. He’s panting just as much, breath synced with Eggsy’s. Hair spills over his forehead, tousled and unruly. His cock bobs against his stomach, a bead of precome welling at the tip, spilling over and rolling down and Harry follows it hungrily with his eyes. Debauched, there’s no other word for it. Eggsy looks debauched, and no one else gets to see him like this. 

The tug of possessiveness in his gut is familiar and he welcomes it, lets it guide him back down to kiss a path down Eggsy’s neck. 

Nothing happens for so long that Eggsy begins to wonder if he’s even going to get off at all tonight. He has a sneaking suspicion that he might stay tied up for hours yet, until the night is winding down and the sun is just peeking over the horizon. A pang of anxiety shoots through him; the idea isn’t exactly appealing. He’s about to open his mouth and say as much when he’s peppered with kisses and his head tilts automatically. The slight tightness in his chest dissolves, bringing a warm rush of relief with it. Harry wouldn’t do that, not to him. 

This time the bite is so sharp and unexpected his hands curl around the ropes that bind them, grip going white-knuckled as Harry laves his tongue over it. “Jesus, Harry, give a guy some warning,” he says, but his smile doesn’t lend much weight to the protest. 

“Hmm,” Harry hums against his skin, prompting another shudder. “There’s no fun in that.” As if to prove his point he snakes down Eggsy’s body until he can sweep his tongue over his nipple instead. 

Eggsy’s breath catches and he squirms, dick twitching. They’d discovered his nipples were particularly sensitive by accident, but all the attention Harry had given them afterwards had absolutely been on purpose. The pad of his thumb caught on the other one, a scrape of teeth enough to have him practically writhing. Harry keeps at them until they’re hard and straining, pink in a sea of white. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy bites out, another drop of precome beading at the tip of his cock. It creates a sticky trail to his bellybutton and he groans, so, so close to the edge but unable to push himself over on his own. “Please, please,” he whispers, hips jerking upwards, seeking friction that just isn’t there. 

He has a strict no-begging policy but this is a sweet torture and he can’t take much more. “Please, need you to touch me. Need you…” 

For a brief second he thinks he’s won, Harry’s hand traveling down, tips of his fingers skimming over his flesh, raising a trail of goosebumps in their wake. But he only swipes one through the small puddle of precome, ignoring his cock completely. A second later there’s a wet finger tracing over the bitemark he’d left on his inner thigh earlier and his skin twitches at the memory, another broken moan falling from Eggsy’s lips. 

“Look at you,” Harry says, voice low and husky. “I have to admit, you’ve impressed me. I never expected you to last this long.” He returns his mouth to Eggsy’s ear as if he can’t bear not to be too far away for too long. “You always know just how to surprise me, Eggsy.”  

The words go straight to his cock and white blooms behind his eyes as a rush of euphoria overtakes him, Harry’s fingers teasing his nipples to attention once more. The bit he sets into the junction of his neck and shoulder seals it, gives him the one thing he’s been craving for what feels like months. Eggsy lets out a choked yell as he comes, arms straining at the ropes, every muscle arching upwards. 

The high lasts longer than usual, wracking through him again and again until he finally, finally comes down, shuddering and sated. He lies limp against the sheets, striving to catch his breath. Once he calms down a bit his eyes flicker open, pupils dark and lust-blown. With a slight twinge of satisfaction he notices that he has indeed ruined that stupid dress shirt. “You,” he says breathlessly, “are the fuckin’ worst.” 

Harry laughs lightly, brushing Eggsy’s hair away from his face with cool fingers. “Anything worth having is worth waiting for. The way I see it, I’ve done you a favor.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and tugs at the ropes still binding him. “Could you maybe untie me, then?” A wicked smirk grows on his face as he feels the knots loosen around his wrists. “Think I’d like to return the favor.”  


End file.
